The legend
by Shadowbladex215
Summary: The return of an enemy.


The legend

Chapter 1 the return

After shadows defeat we celebrated our victory. Then after five long years we had rebuilt society and lived in piece but there were still people who would sit on the sidewalks preaching of shadows return but no one would stop to listen. But I would watch from the shadows out of site to listen and had a feeling he would return, even when I walked away from his body I could still feel the dark energy that was faint but still there. Then a month later it happened I hosted a pubic meeting in front of the statue built in my honor as I was saying of what was and how good the world had become but then a evil portal opened up in the air and shadow came out and says I have returned! How are you still alive?! I killed you! No red x you sent me to the under world! To scorpion god of the underworld! Why would he let you leave! I made him a deal! What deal?! If I let him rule beside me, he will release me! So now what do you plan to do shadow I've already beaten you once I will again! Oh well I'm back and I brought the wrath of the underworld with me! ( swarms of the underworld army comes out of the portal and scorpion came out and floated beside shadow). So this is the hero you spoke of pathetic. Don't under estimate him he is powerful. Well see. Aura reader! Yes master? What is that heroes strength? Wow! What is it?! His aura is blindingly powerful and he has the elemental powers of the elemental masters! Shadow is it true? Yes it is. Well lets see what my elite swordsman can do. ( the swordsman appears and looks at his master for permission). Yes swordsman attack. ( the swordsman and red x fight and red x wins). Is that your so called best swordsman! If so that was easy! The best is yet to come red x. Let the war begin! ( the army starts to attack and the our army arrived and started blasting at the enemy as the civilians escaped).

Chapter 2 the briefing

One hour after the attack had started I was speaking to commander Johnson. Red x what is going on out there! And why are they saying shadow is back? He is back. Go home red x. What?! You heard me. Leave. Why? Because you brought this on us and I don't need more lives lost with your involvement. So leave. If I leave then we have already lost this war! You have brought more harm than good! I saved earth from him! Well clearly you didn't because he's back. Why don't you let me help? Because you are no help at all! How is that? Because your one person your team is gone. What if I got them back? Then I might let you help. ( red x exists the base and fly's away). He goes to yellow x first. Yellow x you here? What do you want red x? He's back. No... B... But how we seen you kill him. Yes but he was sent to the underworld and made a deal with scorpion. Ok I'm in. Good go to our hide out and wait for me. Wait we're are you going? To get the team back.

Chapter 3 re assembling the team

Brown x you here? ( red x doges a rock). What do you want red x I thought you quite this hero business. I did but he's back with friends. What "friends"? Like the ruler of the underworld. Oh him I remember when we took him down for trying to corrupt the council. Yeah now he has started a war and I need you and the team to win this. Who else did you bring back? So far one but I was hoping for a second. Alright I'm in. Thank you brown x. No problem. ( red x gets the rest of the team and gets to the hideout). Hey team it's good to see all of you again. So what's the layout red x? Well it's gotten a lot tougher than what it was the first time around. So what are we facing? The ruler of the underworld and an army of demons and shadow. Who gets who? Brown x you got the underworlds army. Who do you want to go with you? Orange x. Ok then yellow x, green x you two got scorpion. Fine with us. Alright let's end this.!

Chapter 4 the interrogation

Red x. Yes informer? We can't find shadow or Scorpion, but we found a courier. We're is he? It's a she sir and she is in the interrogation sir. Show me. Yes sir. ( the informer leads red x to the interrogation room and he walks in and closes the door). Hello. Who are you? I am red x. Why have your men brought me here? We need to now what you were delivering. A box of weapons to the your people. No you weren't I checked. Let me go! ( the room shakes as the girl yells). Who are you really? Your worst nightmare! ( the bindings on her come loose and she grabs me and teleports into the training simulator). Now beginning battle simulation. Well well a dark demon. Yes and you well die! ( the creature attacks and red x disables her in one blow). But how? Clearly you don't know who I am. I am red x the one who defeated shadow. You no... It can't be! We're are they?! There at the White House, now die! ( the girl jumps at red x but he stabs the girl and kills the creature). Informer tell the team to meet me at the White House. Yes sir.

Chapter 5 the final stand

( the team is at a shed not to far from the White House, and the red x appears). So what's the plan. We get in there and take out the targets. Brown x and orange x you guys will take the underworld army, while the rest of us go after shadow and Scorpion. Sounds good. Lets go then. ( orange x and brown x fight off the underworld army while the rest of the team sneaks into the White House). Shadow! This ends here! Your plan was good red x but I seen it coming. Guards! (the underworlds royal guard comes in and surrounds me and yellow x). Are you really that helpless that you can't face us. No I want to face just you red x and if you won't, well then your friends die. Yes this well prove interesting. Scorpion. Well shadow you well not win! I beg to defer red x. What are you talking about scorpion? I am saying that I will merge my power with shadows you fool! ( scorpion merges with shadow just like he said and becomes very power full). Now then red x we fight! So be it! ( red x and shadow battle and red x gets nocked down). You have lost red x. No way no matter what no matter how hopeless it seems I will never give up I will not loose! ( red x bursts into a large aura around him). You will loose for good this time and I will make sure whoever tries to free you will be punished! Elemental destruction blast! ( shadow is killed in the blast and all that is left of him is his body).


End file.
